ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline of Ninjago
The history of the Timeline of Ninjago is a list of the important events records in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Light vs Darkness; the First Battle of Ninjago * The First Master of Spinjitzu forges the Golden Weapons in the Temple of Light with gold from the Golden Peaks. *With the weapons, he creates Ninjago. *The First Spinjitzu Master also creates the Serpentine and the Realm Crystal. *His counterpart, though, evil (the Overlord), manifested itself in the shadows, and declared war to decide the fate of Ninjago. *The Stone Wars: The Overlord creates the Stone Army to combat the First Spinjitzu Master, as well as the Temple of Fortitude to fortify against the Golden Power. To combat the Overlord, the First Spinjitzu Master uses the power of the Golden Dragon and Golden Mech to fight him off. *The First Spinjitzu Master splits Ninjago in two parts (Ninjago and the Dark Island), with the Overlord banished to the Dark Island and the Stone Army entombed underneath Ninjago City, leaving the ultimate battle between good and evil yet to be finished. *Captain Soto and Nadakhan's crews would clash in a battle between their ships the Destiny's Bounty and Misfortune's Keep, with Soto proving victorious. Soto traps Nadakhan within the Teapot of Tyrahn and scatters the Sky Pirates across the Sixteen Realms, before going on to look for the whereabouts of the Island of Darkness. The Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master * Garmadon is born as the first son of the First Spinjitzu Master. * Wu is born as the second son. * Garmadon and Wu spar one day, but Wu loses one of the katanas over the wall of their monastery. Afraid of their father's disapproval, Wu chooses not to go after it, but Garmadon does. In the process, he is bitten by the Great Devourer, and becomes ill as its evil venom starts to affect him. * Wu and Garmadon learn Spinjitzu from their father. The First Spinjitzu Master's Death *The First Master of Spinjitzu dies, but first leaves a hidden message for Wu that will lead him to his final resting place where the Realm Crystal is hidden. The element of Creation is passed on to Wu. The venom in Garmadon's veins continues to gain control, and Garmadon begins to develop the element of Destruction. *Garmadon goes to Master Chen to train with Clouse, and later, Garmadon gains the title Lord (as Chen's right hand). Wu finds Morro, and trains him. *Morro fails to become the Green Ninja and attempts to find the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. *Morro dies in the Caves of Despair and his soul is banished to the Cursed Realm. *The Serpentine War begins. Garmadon and Wu and the Elemental Masters fight the Serpentine, and eventually gain an advantage that wins the war. The Serpentine are locked away in their tombs, the Anacondrai generals are banished to the Cursed Realm, and Chen and Clouse are banished to an Island far from Ninjago (due to their role in the war). *Garmadon marries Misako, and later has a son: Lloyd Garmadon. *The evil in Garmadon begins to take over, which mainly manifests itself in the form of overwhelming greed. He returns to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to steal the Golden Weapons in an attempt to recreate Ninjago in his own image. Wu confronts him, and after a short battle, the combination of the four weapons and a protection spell (a series of symbols on Wu's gi) opens a gateway to the Underworld, where Garmadon is struck down to. As he fully succumbs to the evil in his veins, Garmadon battles Samukai (leader of the Skulkin) for command over the Skulkin army, and easily wins (becoming the ruler of the Underworld). Wu realizes that Garmadon will stop at nothing to get the Golden Weapons, so he hides them away in secret locations, each guarded by a dragon. Wu then makes a map of the four secret locations, and gave the map to a trustworthy friend to keep. *Dr. Julien builds Zane, the first Nindroid, and builds the Falcon as a companion. Years later, Dr. Julien erases Zane's memories as his death approaches. Zane becomes an orphan, but Dr. Julien is soon revived by Samukai to construct vehicles for them (being reunited with his son as ransom). When he disagrees, the Skulkin take him to a Lighthouse Prison guarded by a Leviathan, to force him to design their vehicles. After he successfully complies with their demands, the Skulkin do not release him from the prison, and leave him there. *Cole is born. *Jay is born. *Kai is born. *Nya is born. *Misako drops off a young Lloyd at Darkley's Boarding School (in a precognitive precaution), so she can go find a way to prevent the father and son from facing each other. Years of Peace Later *Sensei Wu finds Cole climbing a mountain, Jay testing an invention, and Zane meditating under a frozen lake. *The three train together for a short time as a team of ninja. *Kai and Nya work in the Four Weapons Blacksmith when Sensei Wu comes in search for a ninja to train: Kai. However, the hard working blacksmith declines Wu's offer. Soon after, Samukai and his army (ordered by Lord Garmadon) attack the blacksmith in search the Map of the Golden Weapons, and in the process manages to get both the map and kidnap Nya. Encouraged by compassion for his sister, Kai agrees to train in the art of Spinjitzu under Wu's teaching to become a ninja. *Kai begins training as the Fire Ninja, and in the same instance meets his new teammates: Cole (the Earth Ninja), Jay (the Lightning Ninja), and Zane (the Ice Ninja). *The Ninja team begin their hunt for the Golden Weapons. **They find the Scythe of Quakes. **They find the Shurikens of Ice. **They find the Nunchucks of Lightning. *Kai goes to the Fire Temple and finds his sister and the Sword of Fire. While retrieving both, it is revealed to be a trap set by Lord Garmadon. Sensei Wu then rescues Kai and Nya, but discover the other ninja have been ambushed by the Skeletons, with the weapons stolen. Sensei Wu then takes the Sword to go to the Underworld to confront his brother. *The Ninja tame their respective Dragons and head to the Underworld. *Samukai and Sensei Wu fight for the Sword of Fire, but Samukai wields the three other Golden Weapons and wins. Samukai then betrays Garmadon, attempting to take the Golden Weapons for himself, but their combined power causes him to implode, opening a portal to the Dark Realm. Garmadon escapes through the portal, aspiring to gain a way to possess all four weapons, leaving Ninjago in peace. Years Later (Season 1) *Lloyd gets kicked out of Darkley's Boarding School after spending his whole life there and makes his journey to Jamanakai Village, in an effort to become like his father. He terrorizes the village, but is soon suppressed by the Ninja. *Seeking revenge on the Ninja for humiliating him, Lloyd releases the Hypnobrai from their tomb. Lloyd tricks the Hypnobrai General, Slithraa, into hypnotizing himself and gains leverage over the tribe. *Lloyd returns to Jamanakai Village with the entire Hypnobrai tribe. The tribe uses hypnotism to take control over the citizens. The Ninja arrive to stop him and defeat the Hypnobrai, freeing the people and taking the tribe's staff. However, Skales (the Hypnobrai second-in-command) manages to post-hypnotize Cole. *Zane finds a Falcon after another evening of feeling left out from the Ninjas' antics, and he follows the Falcon to a Treehouse being constructed by Lloyd and the Serpentine. He informs the Ninja of his discovery, and they begin their mission to destroy it. Just before they finish the destruction, Skales uses the previous post-hypnotic command on Cole to attack the Ninja. As the Ninja struggle to fight Cole, Sensei Wu and Nya arrive on Kai's dragon, using a flute (later to be described as one of the flutes of the First Spinjitzu Master used to banish the Serpentine in tombs) to snap Cole out of his trance. The group hurry back to the unguarded Monastery, only to find that the Hypnobrai had burned it down in search for their staff. Cole, Jay, and Kai blame Zane for the loss of their home, and in the ruckus, no one notices Zane flying off on his dragon. Later on, the Ninja try to make the best of their situation, but immediately regret what they had said to Zane. To their surprise, Zane returns, conveying to them that he had not been hurt by what they had said, but merely had seen and followed the Falcon again. He then leads them to where he had followed the falcon to: an abandoned ship in the middle of the Sea of Sand, that would be their new home, and goes by the name "Destiny's Bounty." *After being betrayed by the Hypnobrai, Lloyd uses a map of other tombs to find the Tomb of the Fangpyre and reawakens the Fangpyre Tribe. *Sensei Wu informs the Ninja that their Dragons have reached the age when they need to fly off in order to go through a stage of metamorphosis. This leaves the Ninja without transportation. *Jay and the Ninja go to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to visit Jay's parents, Ed and Edna, only to find out the Fangpyre have injected venom into them, and Lloyd has taken over the Junkyard. *To fight off the Fangpyre (who's venom turn's people and objects into snakes), the Ninja find out they can transform their weapons into elemental vehicles (Jay's Storm Fighter, Kai's Blade Cycle, Zane's Ice Glider, and Cole's Tread Assault). They manage to get the Fangpyre Staff, which Nya extracts the anti-venom from to reverse the effects on Ed and Edna. With a bit of help from Jay's father, Jay activates the Bounty's new flying function that allows them to escape the approaching Fangpyre, but the staff falls over board in the process. *Sensei Wu travels to a dark dimension and finds Lord Garmadon, who's revealed to have four arms. After informing him of Lloyd's releasing the Serpentine and his imprisonment at Pythor's hands, Garmadon agrees to return to Ninjago to rescue his son. *After following the Falcon into Birchwood Forest, Zane finds out that he and the Falcon are robots. Prior to this event, Zane was in shock for a while. Zane discovered a memory switch in his robotic body which leads to him remembering his creator. After accepting this, Zane discovers his True Potential. *Jay and Nya are at the Mega Monster Amusement Park but Jay becomes a snake after pricking his finger on a skeleton from a Fangpyre. Meanwhile, Pythor and the other Serpentine find the first Fangblade. They tie Nya to a rollercoaster and Nya reveals to Jay that she is Samurai X. After that, Jay discovers his True Potential. *The Ninja are searching for the second Fangblade and Cole says he has seen the Fangblade on the Blade Cup, a trophy which his father had won many times. The Ninja go to Cole's father and train to be dancers to get the Cup but the Serpentine sees it too. The Ninja go to the Concert Hall of Ninjago City and win the Cup but Pythor steals it and crushes Cole and his father, leading Cole to discover his True Potential. * After all his training, Kai unlocks his True Potential upon realizing he wasn't destined to become the Green Ninja but to protect him: everyone soon realizes Lloyd is the Green Ninja and must face his father. Meanwhile, the Serpentine obtain the Fangpyre Fangblade and are one away from releasing The Great Devourer. The Final Battle (Season 2) *The Ninja fix up the city and train Lloyd to face the Dark Lord. *Lord Garmadon uses the four Golden Weapons to recreate the Destiny's Bounty into an evil variant for his own transportation. He then takes the Weapons to the Golden Peaks, and forges them into the Mega Weapon. *Lord Garmadon uses his Mega Weapon to summon pirates for an army. *Lord Garmadon uses the Mega Weapon to create evil versions of the Ninja. *The Ninja join the Ninjaball Run to save Dareth's Dojo and wins. The Ninja win the race, and get the Destiny's Bounty back. *Lord Garmadon uses the Mega Weapon to turn the Ninja into children, and awakens the remains of an extinct Grundal. In the process of turning the Ninja older (and killing the Grundal), Lloyd becomes a teenager. *The Ninja go back in time to stop Garmadon from changing the future to his own desires, destroying the Mega Weapon in the process. *The Ninja meet Misako, Lloyd's mother. *The Serpentine become trapped underground in the tomb of the Stone army, simultaneously awakening the long dormant Stone Army. *Zane reunites with Dr. Julien, his father and creator. *The Ninja sail the Island of Darkness. *Garmadon meets the Overlord on the Island of Darkness. *The Ninja go to the Temple of Light to ignite their elemental powers (getting elemental swords, and elemental robes). *Nya is corrupted by Dark Matter. *The balance has shifted and the Overlord finally crosses over to Ninjago. *Jay, Cole, and Zane get corrupted by Dark Matter, in their efforts to help Lloyd defeat the Overlord. *Lloyd becomes the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master and defeats the Overlord, restoring both balance between Good and Evil, with Jay, Cole, Zane and, especially Garmadon being purified from evil. Post-Final Battle *Cyrus Borg turns Ninjago City into a futuristic metropolis with new technologies, becoming New Ninjago City. *The Ninja (all except Lloyd) become teachers at Sensei Wu's Academy. *Dr. Julien, once again, perishes from old age. *P.I.X.A.L. was built. Age of Technology (Season 3) *The Ninja and the others visit Borg Tower in the recently new and renovated city. *Nya takes the perfect match compatibility and finds out Cole is designated as her perfect match, thus straining the friendship between Cole and Jay. *Cyrus Borg gives the Ninja the techno blades and all of New Ninjago City's tech becomes hacked by the Digital Overlord. *The Digital Overlord virus begins to take over New Ninjago City. *Cole develops feelings for Nya. *P.I.X.A.L. becomes the team's ally. *Sensei Wu becomes Techno Wu. *The Serpentine tells the Ninja about the Curse of the Golden Master *Pythor returns, now with his skin bleached. *Lloyd is captured by the Overlord. *The Ninja go to the Digiverse and defeated the Digital Overlord, with Pythor and the Nindroids, along with a captured Cyrus Borg, escaping. *Lloyd escapes, but his Golden Power was drained by The Overlord, which nearly becomes the Golden Master. *The Ninja are sent to space to retrieve the remains of the Golden Weapons. *Zane sacrifices himself to defeat the Golden Master, resulting in the death of The Overlord and most of the Nindroid Army. Seperate Paths * The Ninja are divided, and Lloyd is the only Ninja remaining after Zane's sacrifice. *Kai becomes a wrestler. *Jay becomes a gameshow host. *Cole becomes a lumberjack. *All the future tech from the past season is removed and Ninjago City reverts back to its modern self after the events of the Digital Virus. *Zane is rebuilt into the Titanium Ninja. He and P.I.X.A.L. are captured by Ronin and sold to Master Chen, who steals Zane's powers and scraps P.I.X.A.L.. The Tournament of Elements (Season 4) *Chen gets a Chair. *The Ninja meet at Chen's Noodle House, meet their new foes, and find out that Zane is still alive. *The Ninja join the tournament. *Kai meets Skylor and falls in love with her. *Karlof is eliminated from the tournament. *Bolobo, Gravis, and Ash are eliminated from the tournament. *Cole gets eliminated from the tournament, though his friendship with Jay is restored. *Zane decides to place P.I.X.A.L.'s data chip into his own database. *Cole finds and frees Zane. *Jacob is eliminated from the tournament. *Chamille is eliminated from the tournament. *The Ninja are able to ally themselves with the Elemental Masters. *Kai finds out that Skylor is Chen's daughter. *The remaining Elemental Masters, except Lloyd, are captured. *Chen tries to ally Kai, who leads Lloyd into a trap. *Lloyd is captured and loses his power. *The Ninja re-unite, however, Skylor gets captured. *Skylor, Garmadon, Chen, and the Anacondrai Cultists becomes Anacondrai. *The Elemental Masters overcome their fear and summon elemental dragons. *Garmadon is sent to the Cursed Realm to free the Anacondrai Generals, defeating the Cultists, but Morro escapes. The Possession (Season 5) *An exhibit about the Ninja is opened at the Ninjago History Museum. *Sensei Wu retires from being a sensei and opens his own tea shop. *Lloyd goes to the museum and Morro possesses him. *Kai faces Morro to try and get to Lloyd. Kai hears Lloyd as the Green Ninja tries to fight Morro's possession. *Morro and Wu fight for the staff. Kai gets close to stopping Morro. *The Ninja go to Stiix. *The Ninja and Morro try to get the Scroll of Airjitzu from Ronin. *Morro gets the Scroll and learns Airjitzu. *The Ninja enter Sensei Yang's Temple. *Cole becomes a ghost. *The Ninja learn Airjitzu. *The Ninja enter the Cloud Kingdom. *Morro gets the Sword of Sanctuary. *Kai steals the Sword of Santuary from Morro. *Ronin steals the Sword and brings it to Morro to free his cursed soul. *The Ninja and Morro look for the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. *The Ninja see their future. (Except Cole) *The Ninja and Morro find the Tomb, and Morro gets the Realm Crystal. *Morro opens the Cursed Realm to free The Preeminent. *Lloyd is sent to the Cursed Realm and Morro becomes the Green Ninja. *Lloyd becomes a sensei and him and Morro fight in different portals/realms. *Nya unlocks her True Potential and defeats The Preeminent, resulting in the death of both the Anacondrai Cultists and the Ghost Army (but Clouse escaped), with Morro and Sensei Wu making up their past and Morro giving the Realm Crystal to Sensei Wu before dying. *The Ninja bring back Lloyd, who is ready to train to become a Sensei. The Realm of Shadows Skybound (Season 6) *Clouse frees Nadakhan, a Djinn who is trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn. *Nadakhan traps Clouse and Wu in the Teapot of Tyrahn. *The Ninja are framed by Nadakhan and incarcerated in Kryptarium Prison. *Nadakhan traps Misako in the Teapot of Tyrahn. *Naakhan steals the Realm Crystal from Hiroshi's Labyrinth. *Naakhan brings his crew back to Ninjago. *Nadakhan gets the Sword of Souls from his father. *The Ninja escape Kryptarium Prison with the help of Captain Soto. *The Ninja find the Map to the Tiger Widow venom on Nadakhan's ship. *The Realm Crystal is accidentally destroyed by Flintlocke. *Kai is trapped in the Djinn Blade. *Jay finds out that he is adopted and that his real father is Cliff Gordon. *Zane is trapped in the Djinn Blade. *The Ninja grab the Tiger Widow Venom. However, Jay is captured by Nadakhan. *The Ninja manage to free Jay. *Cole and Lloyd are trapped in the Djinn Blade. *Jay and Nya return to the Lighthouse Prison and meet Echo Zane. *Nya is captured by Nadakhan. *Jay gets the help of Skylor, Echo Zane, Ronin, Dareth, and Soto to free Nya. *The Ninja are freed from the Djinn Blade. *Nadakhan marries Nya and gets infinite wishes. *Nadakhan and Nya are hit with the Tiger Widow venom. *Jay wishes that the events of Skybound never happened. Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Chen's Island Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:Time Category:Events Category:Possession Category:The Final Battle Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Serpentine Category:Sky Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Rebooted Category:Characters Category:Master Chen Category:Tornado of Creation Category:Skybound Category:Skulkin Category:Kai's Weapons Category:Anacondrai Category:Venomari Category:Fangpyre Category:Hypnobrai Category:Constrictai Category:Cole's Weapons Category:Condrai Cultists